


Let's Boogy!

by HeartlessMemo



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard, Boogying, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/pseuds/HeartlessMemo
Summary: Nandor steps into a faerie ring.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Nandor the Relentless, Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: non-denominational winter celebrational fandom gift exchangional extravaganza





	Let's Boogy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CadetDru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/gifts), [weirdbitterdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdbitterdays/gifts).



> Merry Happy -??????

Nandor complained non-stop on the walk back from Wallace's cabin. 

"All of this WALKING, Guillermo! With the tree roots and the bushes and the creepy crawlies in the crunchy leaves. Why can I not fly back to the car and wait for you, again?"

Guillermo pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a quiet sigh. "Because, mas--Nandor. Nadja warned us that the woods around Wallace's new place are infested with magical creatures and I don't want to be eaten while you're waiting for me. Plus you could be ambushed by a vampire assassin without me there to protect you..."

Nandor sniffed in annoyance. "That _would_ be very irritating... But I could fly us both, surely?"

Guillermo adjusted the straps of his backpack, his shoulders aching with the weight of the enchanted bricks they'd just bargained for. They would be installed into the wall surrounding the house, forming a kind of magical security system to ward against assassins from the council. At least that's what Wallace promised...

"You managed to drop me before when I _wasn't_ carrying fifty pounds of bricks on my back. I don't think--"

"Hey! Guillermo, look! A ring of glowing mushrooms!" Nandor suddenly pranced off the winding forest path toward an ominous pale light.

"No, master, don't--!" Guillermo cried, forgetting himself and falling back on the old title. But it was too late. He watched with a sinking heart as Nandor stepped into the faerie ring and vanished before his eyes. "Son of a--"

* * *

_The Faerie Realm..._

Nandor appeared in the midst of a crowd of tall, willowy, sparkly people all dancing to the beat of some kind of pagan electronic music. Pink and purple lights flashed overhead and--best of all--he spotted several disco balls adorning the ceiling of what appeared to be a magnificent palace. 

A grin broke out over his face and he cried out in exultation, "LET'S BOOGIE!"

By the time Guillermo popped in, Nandor had already made several new friends and was given some magical bread that didn't make him sick. He wore a glowy-stick crown and a carefree smile.

"OH, HI GUILLERMO!" he shouted over the music. "HAVE YOU COME TO BOOGIE WITH MY NEW FRIENDS?"

Guillermo gave a long suffering sigh. The work of an ex-familiar-turned-bodyguard wasn't easy. Nandor grabbed Guillermo's hands and spun him in a circle on the dance floor.

_Well...maybe just once dance._


End file.
